look at what love has created
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charlie and Percy's relationship throughout Charlie's years at Hogwarts. :: Unrequited!Percy/Charlie, 'cest, for Ami


For the Quidditch League where I had to write about Charlie Weasley. Extra prompts are back, slate and ridiculous.

For Ami, as a part of GGE.

Word count: 2256

_i - 1984_

You knock tentatively at the door to your older brothers' room. The door is thrown open dramatically and Charlie stands in the doorway, grinning. When it's apparent that you're just not going to barge into his room – because out of all your siblings, you, at least, have some manners – Charlie gestures you inside.

Inside his room is a disaster. Items are strewn across the room and a battered trunk that has seen its better days sits at the end of his bed, half filled with books and clothes. The trunk is a reminder that tomorrow is September first and Charlie is heading off to Hogwarts for his first year.

You pick up a book from inside his trunk, and make yourself comfortable on his bed. He ruffles your hair affectionately and sets about packing the rest of his things. The silence between you two is comfortable and only interrupted when you come across a word that you don't know.

This is why Charlie is your favorite. He doesn't tease you when you sit beneath a tree, reading instead of flying with him and Bill. He doesn't expect you to speak when you are reading a book.

Right before Charlie closes his trunk, neatly packed for once, he pulls the book from your grip. He tosses it in and slams the lid shut. He takes a seat next to you. You look up at him, and ask, "You'll write?"

He laughs, the sound echoing in the room. "Of course," he replies. "I'll write and tell you all about Hogwarts."

Relief floods your chest. You smile at the thought of Charlie taking time out to write you a letter.

He grabs your hand and pulls you up from the bed. "Go grab a book," he says, gesturing up the stairs. "I'm going flying with Bill and it's such a wonderful day. Can't have you wasting it by sitting _inside_ and reading, now can we?"

_ii - 1985_

By the time that Charlie comes back for summer break, you can't believe how much you've missed him. Without him around, you're subjugated to Fred and George's childish pranks more so than in the past and you've had to help take care of Ginny. You're ready for Bill and Charlie to come back and be in charge because no matter what, an eight year old isn't very terrifying.

And then there's also the fact that you are curious as to what Charlie thinks Hogwarts is like. You've heard what Bill thinks of it, and you want to compare their experiences.

But every time you ask Charlie about Hogwarts, your brother ruffles you hair and says, "Later, I promise. I need to go practice so that I can try out for the team next year." And every time, later never happens.

The entire summer passes without him spending much time with you and, try as you might, you can't help but wish he would spend more time together.

_iii - 1986_

A knock at your door draws you away from the book in your lap. Before you give an answer, your door swings open. "What are you doing inside on a day like today?" Charlie asks you. It must be rhetorical because he grabs the book from your grip. "Come on, Mum okayed us going to the river."

You snatch the book back, opening it to your previous page. "Take Bill," you reply, biting back the bitterness in your tone.

He gives you a look because he knows you know that Bill is at a friend's house, but he otherwise doesn't comment on the subject. "It's too nice a day to spend it inside," he says. He grabs for the book again, but you anticipated this and move it away. When his hand falls, you drop your book back in your lap. "What's wrong?"

He sounds genuinely worried about you. But you don't let that thought go to your head. "Nothing," you respond. "I just want to read."

It's a lie, because you would love to go to the river and spend time with Charlie, but he's made it clear that he views you as a nuisance. But Charlie obviously recognizes your lie because he tilts his head and studies you for a moment.

"What's really wrong, Perce? Don't lie."

And everything just pours out. You look away as you tell him everything. Before you have a chance to kick him out of your room, he pulls you into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Just yell at me next time I do it."

You nod. And he gives you a smile, tilting his head towards the door. "Now, come on," he says, pulling you up, "we've got a river to go splash in."

_iv - 1987_

You unpack your trunk methodically. Excitement drums through your body. This is it. You finally joined Bill and Charlie at Hogwarts. This is a moment that you have waited for. You've dreamed about going to Hogwarts with Charlie because it's a clean slate and you can be anything you want to be there.

It takes you a while to get your trunk unpacked, but after you do this, you make your way down the stairs, trying to remember your way to the Great Hall. When you finally enter the room, your eyes scan the room, looking for either of your older brothers.

You spot Bill sitting with a group of people, and a few seats down, Charlie is sitting with others. Charlie lifts his head when he feels you looking at him, but then he looks back down and it's all the rejection that you need. He doesn't need his kid brother around him.

You take the first empty seat you see and eat your dinner in silence. You keep your head down as you walk back to the Gryffindor Tower by yourself. By the time that you grab a seat in the corner, a book in your hands, Charlie is standing in front of you, a smile playing at his lips.

"How's your first day going?" he asks.

And for a half a moment, you think that he's curious, but then you remember dinner and how he ignored you in favor of his friends. So instead of talking, you shrug your shoulders and dive into the book. You can feel him staring at you as you read, but you ignore him. Maybe he'll understand how much it hurts.

Eventually, he wanders away, and you can't help but miss his presence.

_v - 1988_

Your bedroom door swings open violently and you think that it just might break off. You raise your eyebrow as your brother flops face down next to you on your bed. He doesn't say anything and you just turn your attention back to the book you've been reading.

It's a long while before either of you speak. "Not that I mind you being in here," you start, "but _why_ are you here?"

Charlie lifts his head. "Bill and I had a fight," he replies, flipping on his back. He stares at the ceiling, letting the silence fill the air. You don't push him to explain, but he does anyways. "He just decided to tell me that he's going to Egypt to work for _years_."

Green overtakes your eyesight. He's only here because he fought with Bill. He isn't here because he wants to be. You're just second best to Bill in Charlie's eyes, and that realization hurts you far more than it should. Maybe because Charlie's always been your favorite; or maybe because there's something just a little deeper that you just don't want to admit.

But you keep your voice steady as you respond. "It's not like you'll really notice, Char. You'll still be in Hogwarts most of the time, and helping Mum with the twins during summer. Merlin knows those two can be a handful." He laughs in agreement. "It's not going to be that bad," you assure him.

"Sometimes I forget how sensible you can be," Charlie says. He ruffles your hair affectionately, and you barely hide the shiver that runs through your body at the touch.

He lays in your bed for a little while longer before he finally rolls off, standing. "I guess I better go apologize to Bill," he resigns. "Thank you."

You nod your head because you don't trust yourself to speak. You watch as he disappears through your door, shutting it gently behind him – a sign of how much you managed to calm him down.

Turning back to your book, you can't help but think that it was you that Charlie came to when he needed space from Bill. It was you that calmed him down. A bit of pride swells in your chest at these thoughts, but it isn't enough to get the green out of your vision.

_vi - 1989_

You're sitting outside, under a tree because Fred and George are wreaking havoc in the house again and you really just want some peace and quiet to read. It's the last chance you get to spend reading before you head back to Hogwarts the next morning.

The sound of your brothers' voices brings you back to reality. You glance up, seeing Charlie and Bill, who is only there for the weekend, walking towards the open area in your backyard, their brooms across their shoulders.

"So do you like her?" Bill asks. It's enough to make you to want to discard your book, but instead, you bury your nose deeper in it, pretending to be reading while you eavesdrop.

Charlie's next words cause your heart to wrench painfully and green overcomes your vision once again. "I don't know, maybe. I mean she's pretty, but –"

At this point, you tune out their conversation with practiced ease. You don't know why hearing Charlie talk about another person, another _girl_, like that hurts. All you know is that you want all of Charlie's attention on you and only _you_.

The thought sends waves of panic throughout your body. Charlie's your brother, and there's no reason that you should be feeling this way. But there's a little voice in the back of your head, telling you that you've always been different, so why would this be any different?

_vii – 1990_

You're sulking in your room, hiding behind a book that you aren't reading because you can't face facts. You don't want to face the fact that Charlie knows what he wants to do. You don't face the fact that this is the last year that Charlie will be in England, will be in the Burrow with you.

There's a knock on the door, causing you to call out, "Go away."

Despite your words, your door swings open and in the doorway stands the one person that you don't really want to see. Without your consent, Charlie takes a seat on your bed. You raise an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I'm reading," you say, motioning down to your book. "So if you could just leave me in –"

Charlie takes the book from your grip, examines it and glances back up at you. "Reading, you say," he repeats. "So what's it about?"

"It's about…um," you pause. Charlie hides the book behind his back so that you can't see the title.

When you take too long to reply, he grins at you. "That's what I thought," he states. "So are you going to tell me why you've holed yourself up in your room or am I going to have to guess?"

"How long are you going to be in Romania?" you ask, feeling ridiculous when it comes out softer than you meant. You suddenly wish that he didn't take your book because it's like a security blanket for you, and now you're bare in front of him. And you don't like it.

He frowns. "Depends on if I like it," he says finally. He doesn't meet your eyes as he continues on. "If I like it, I don't know if I'll stop doing it."

It takes a few moments for you to understand the implications, but when you do, you can't breathe. Because you know how much Charlie loves dragons, and you know that he'll love being a Tamer. And hearing that he won't come back, he won't quit if he likes it just hurts you.

He looks up at you when you don't respond. He must realize the look of horror etched into your face because he tries to reassure you. "It's not going to be that bad, Perce. You won't even miss me. Because soon enough you'll be back in Hogwarts and focusing on your own future."

You want to laugh because the conversation sounds familiar. And you want to tell him that it's different, that you _will_ miss him more than you miss Bill because you love him in ways that brothers shouldn't. But you don't because you're not much of a Gryffindor. Instead you give him a small smile. "You'll still come home to visit?"

"Every chance I can," he agrees.

"Char, can I have my book back?" you ask.

He nods his head and gives you back the book. He ruffles your hair before leaving. You sit there for a while, staring at the door, wondering if this will ever get any better. You wonder if you will ever love someone as much as Charlie – the only person who understands you – and somehow you doubt you will.

You sigh and turn back to your book.


End file.
